


Two Jewels

by Objectofimagination



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objectofimagination/pseuds/Objectofimagination
Summary: It's been  about ten months since the events in Ruhenhiem, and everyone is finally safe. So why do i feel like every time i close my eyes I'm being watched? (Series Spoilers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"I...could see the fear in your eyes this time, in the past ten years...Johan i knew you were scared... and you truly -" Nina couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence, her breathing uneasy as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was still in shock from the horrific climax of the 10 year journey she, Tenma, and Johan all experienced 10 months ago in Ruhenhiem. Though her life seemed back on track she still had too much time to think even with school or work. Nina got up from the chair and wiped her face using the nearby tissues on her desk, breathing slowly. "I have to keep reminding myself that Johan is under lock and key in the hospital...everything is over...all of this is over." 

But she could still see them.

Those brilliant blue eyes that shone like two jewels in the dark. They quaked with emotion full of desperation and eagerness all as if to say "i know this is the end...do it now won't you?" Johans eyes bore into Tenmas as he had pointed the gun at the young child on the ground. Johan knew it was the end for him after all it's what he wanted. It wasn't Tenma who put an end to everything but the child whom he held hostages father who according to police saw "a seven headed horned devil" in front of his son so he fired his gun to protect him.

Suddenly Nina's phone buzzed, it was a text from Tenma. She looked at the clock, it was 11:30PM he usually never text her this late since he joined Doctors Without Borders his schedule was crazier than ever.

T: im sorry its so late but i just got off the plane i know Dieter said I'd be back tomorrow but...suprise:)

N: what?? Should i open my door?

T: please do its raining out

N: I'll be down in just a second!

Nina smiled and went downstairs wiping the excess tears from her face, as she opened the door she was greeted by none other than Kenzou Tenma the man who saved her life. "Again i know it's very late...b-" Nina lunged forward giving him a giant hug. Tenma staggered back almost falling into a puddle "oof!..i missed you too.." he gave her shoulders a light squeeze. " you have to keep me updated Tenma! I know your busy with Doctor's Without Borders but really now. Oh i have the spare room set up for you by the way, you remember the one down the hall to the right?" He nodded and took his bags inside careful to wipe off his shoes onto the welcome sign as he walked in. Tenma frowned when he looked at Nina's face, "Nina...your eyes look red have you been crying?" He sat his bags by the door and took off his shoes. 

A few moments of silence passed before either spoke, Nina stood in front of him as tears began to fall.

"I know... he's finally been caught, that everything is over...i just.. "wish things were different, wish it never happened..." Tenma pulled her close "We all have to live with our reality be it good or bad and you have to realize that you've survived through all of this Nina you are alive that i am alive and..." Tenma tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear "no one will suffer at the hands of Johan anymore as long as he's in the hospital... no one will suffer" he realeased her from his grip and began to put away his luggage in the guest room. The two both knew that since Johan was still in a coma yes he supposedly couldn't hurt anyone but what if he still had followers on the outside? What if they were being watched? So many what if scenarios plauged their minds still it didn't really feel like everything was over.

The clock struck midnight. Tenma had bid Nina good night promising to catch up with her in the morning over coffee. Nina however lay on her couch wide awake, eyes glued to the ceiling as she came to her decision.  
Nina was going to face Johan one last time to put her mind at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina visits Johan

It was decided, while Tenma slept Nina would go visit Johan one last time. The clock struck six as she made her way out the door and down the streets thick with fog. Her heels clicked as she walked, "calm down Nina" she thought to herself "your almost at the hospital it's gonna be ok". Nina arrived at Saint Joseph's hospital a little after six thirty, while visiting hours started at eight o'clock Nina befriended Johan's nurse Amelia in the past months he stayed there so she got in earlier than most.  
"Amelia, how are you?" Nina put on her best smile as she spoke. Amelia just laughed "Nina my dear, oh you know me, crazy night shift as always! Are you here to see Johan?" Nina nodded and walked towards his room as Amelia followed behind. "He's improving ever so slowly dear, but the doctor still thinks he may never wake up...Johan is so thin too.." Nina frowned as they entered the room Amelia left to give her some space. "Don't give up hope ok Nina?" Amelia called, "i won't Amelia thank you!" Nina called back.

Various tubes and wires were inserted all over Johan, his hair a bit longer, face a bit paler and his lips chapped. But still he looked so peaceful. "..I'm back Johan" she whispered putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "i...hope you can hear me...and well..- " no..no tears this time she had to stay strong! "This is the last time I'm visiting, i can't stand it anymore, i feel like I'm being watched by you no matter where i go i need everything to stop" none of this was fair, the torture they went through, what Tenma and Dieter went through...if Nina stayed she'd be reliving hell on earth all over again. So it was decided she'd get a new apartment near Dieter in a better part of Germany. Nina gently put her hand on Johan's cheek as she continued "i need you to give up on this goal of yours Johan, not for my sake but for yours, i forgive you, even if we were the last two people on earth...i forgive you " Nina could have sworn he smiled right then and there but that was impossible. She then tucked some of his hair behind his ear and left the room silently crying all the while. Four months later Johan would escape the hospital as Nina settled into her new life so would he and no one would be any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! I understand everyone may be written a bit or completely ooc but writing is a hobby of mine so please be nice since this is my first work! 
> 
> Update: i added one final chapter thanks to such a lovely comment i received!♡


End file.
